Encounters: Mig and Clepron
Plot Mig and Clepron chase down two different foes and they each go into two different tunnels and end up with different outcomes. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are both running through a very large stone base to try and find two enemies. "Man this place is sooooo big!" shouted Mig. "Oh tell me about it. I thought my planet was big," said Clepron. They were running through the base and could not find the enemies they were tipped about and were searching for previously. "Ugh I am getting so tired right now," said Mig. "Same here bro," said Clepron. They both reached a large curve and then the floor of the base ended into the bare ground of Earth. The two kept on running until they reached two different tunnels. "I say we split up and go through each tunnel ourselves," said Clepron. "Sounds like a plan," said Mig. Mig ran through the right tunnel and Clepron ran throught the left one........ Mig's Outcome Mig entered the right tunnel and was so tired, he could barely breathe or run. "I have to keep going," he said. He just then snapped his fingers and turned into Warpspeed. "I should've thought of this before," Warpspeed said. He dashed through the tunnel until he reached a dead end. "Awww man!" said Warpspeed. He turned back into Mig. "I wonder if Clepron is having the same problem. Oh well, better get through here," said Mig. He turned into Iceitope and froze the rocks. "Now this will be easy," he said. He then turned into Puncherbot and smashed through the rocks. "Oh yeah!!!!" he shouted. He did a quick victory dance and turned back into Warpspeed and sped through the tunnel more. His gamatrix timed out soon and he turned back. "Darn it!" shouted Mig. He heard his voice echo through the tunnel and then squinted and saw an entrance far ahead. "Yes! Almost there!" he shouted. He just kept running and running but the light blinded him and he fell down. He turned into Wildmutt and sniffed through the light and jumped into something and felt the ground. He then turned back and saw one of the enemies he was looking for: Shiar Shreen. She was staring at him, laughing and then threw rock boulders at him. "You can't be queen of Earth!" she shouted. Mig broke out of the rocks as Lavalamp and blasted Shiar down with fire. "Ouch!!! Fire is hot!!!" she shouted. "Well no dip Earth girl," Lavalamp said. Shiar screamed the entire room shook and crack appeared. "Oh no! Earthquake!" shouted Lavalamp. He dodged the crack and threw Shiar against the rocks and then broke through them and threw out into the sky. "Aggghhhhhhh!!!!!" she screamed. Mig then turned into Dragonfly and smacked her down onto the ground. She teleported away and Mig landed and turned back. "Way too easy!" Mig laughed. Clepron's Outcome Clepron entered the left tunnel and ran even more through it. "Man this is really tiring and annoying," he said. He sat down but then got back and ran more. He reached a man hole but it was too big for him to jump across so he used a plumber's net and threw it over the man hole and kept on running. "Little snags like that do not ever stop me," said Clepron. He stepped into gooey stuff and he was in quicksand. "Aww come on!" shouted Clepron. He used his grappling hook and shot out of the quicksand with ease and began walking from fatigue. He then kept on running and made it towards very sharp thorns in the ground and roof. They all the suddenly began to fall down and Clepron was running even faster. "Agh!" he shouted. He blasted them away from him and then jumped for safety and landed hard on the ground. "Well at least I escaped that," he said, standing back up. He saw a very bright entrance ahead and smiled and ran into but it was too bright. He used a cloak over his eyes and made it into a floored room and saw Eighteight, another villain he was looking for. "I guess Mig got Shiar," he said. "Arrghhh! Blagggrrh!" said Eighteight. He then got out of a bunch of weapons from his armor and blasted them all at once. Rook jumped and dodged all of them and then threw Eighteight at the wall and blasted him as well. Eighteight managed to kick Clepron but he got back up and used his many weapons to hurt Eighteight. He broke through the rock wall and used his jetback along with Eighteight and they fought airborn. "You will never win," said Clepron. "Blaaarrrggghh!" shouted Eighteight. Clepron busted his jetback and Eighteight fell down and it exploded. Clepron then landed and laughed and smiled. "Too easy for me!" he said, He and Mig saw each other and raced towards each other. "I got down Shiar!" shouted Mig. "And I got down Eighteight," said Clepron. The two smiled and saw the base explode and break apart into a large pile of stones and rock. "At least we don't have to worry for more traps through the tunnels now," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Shiar Shreen (Mig's Outcome) *Eighteight (Clepron's Outcome) Aliens Used *Warpspeed (x2) *Iceitope *Puncherbot *Lavalamp *Dragonfly Trivia *This is the first episode to be divided into two different outcomes. One half of the episode is Mig's outcome and encounters and the other half is about Clepron's outcome and encounters. *Eighteight and Shiar Shreen debut in this episode. *Iceitope debuts in this episode. *Ironically, Clepron and Mig fell into traps that each of them could solve with their powers. Category:Episodes Category:Migster7 Category:Mig 10